Hiroto Honda (Toei)
ヒロト | romaji_name = Honda Hiroto | gender = Male | relatives = Mother | occupation = Junior custodian | previous_occupation = Waiter | previous_organization = Burger World | school = Domino High School | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = * ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (Toei) * Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie | ja_voice = }} Hiroto Honda is the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (Toei anime)|Toei Yu-Gi-Oh! anime]] version of the character Hiroto Honda, known as Tristan Taylor in most English media. Honda's crush on Miho is expanded in this series. Here he is not Katsuya Jonouchi's crony, but a rejected candidate for class president and junior custodian. Biography School arc Honda noticed Jonouchi mocking Yugi about his unsolved Millennium Puzzle. He told Jonouchi to hold it, but Jonouchi mocked his custodian position, saying Honda wanted to become the janitor. However Honda claimed to be an honor student and started to talk about his authority, but nobody paid any attention to him. When Miho Nosaka came into to the room and told them how the queue at the cafeteria was too long, Honda volunteered to buy her lunch and left. He was followed by Jonouchi, who was annoyed that Anzu Mazaki had called him a bully. The hall monitor Ushio overheard them talking about bullying and asked what was going on. Honda quickly restrained Jonouchi, who was about to start an argument and said it was nothing. Afterwards he told Jonouchi how influential Ushio was. Afterwards Honda wasn't impressed when Jonouchi showed him he had stolen a piece of Yugi's puzzle, but dashed off after Jonouchi reminded him was supposed to be buying lunch. The next day Ushio beat-up Jonouchi and Honda, under suspicion that they were bullying Yugi. However Yugi objected and insisted that Jonouchi and Honda were his friends. Later that day, Honda accompanied Jonouchi when he recovered the piece of the puzzle, which he had thrown in the canal, Honda spotted Yugi with Ushio. They interrupted Ushio as he was beating-up Yugi. Honda said that he has once respected Ushio, but can not let him get away with this. Honda and Jonouchi tried fighting off Ushio, while Jonouchi gave Yugi the missing piece, but the two of them also got beaten-up. When Miho is suspected of "dating for pay", along with Anzu, Honda follows them both after school to find out what is going on. He discovers both girls are working at Burger World, even though part-time jobs are against school rules. Although Honda is strict on enforcing school rules, his crush on Miho gets the better of him. He keeps quiet about the girls and also gets a job there himself, so he support Miho's shopping desires. After hearing that a convict is in the restaurant, Honda assists in searching for him. After Anzu is taken hostage, by Jiro, Honda is forced to lie on the floor, causing him to miss Anzu getting saved. Afterwards he and the girls quit their jobs at Burger Word, but Honda and Miho get new jobs at a noodle shop.Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 002 Honda is invited with the rest of Yugi's friends to Kaiba's mansion. He accuses Jonouchi of being jealous of Kaiba, but also becomes envious of how Kaiba's wealth easily earns Miho's affection. Honda then takes up Magic & Wizards in the hopes of beating Kaiba. The next day at school, he defeats Jonouchi in Duel Monsters. Kaiba then enters the room and asks Yugi if he can see his grandfather's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card again. Honda and Jonouchi both notice Kaiba switches the card for a fake, before returning it to Yugi. They both confront Kaiba on the roof afterwards over this. However both of them get beaten-up by Kaiba's goons.Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 003 Honda gets up early to wait in line to but a D-Shock watch for Miho. When he needs a break to use the toilet, Yugi holds his place in the queue. As Yugi purchases the last copy, Shotaro Akaboshi attempts to steal it from him, but Honda arrives in time to stop him. Akaboshi manages to steal the watch from Honda later, while Honda isn't paying attention. At the arcade when Miho arrives to collect the watch, Honda discovers it's missing and strips down to his underwear while searching his clothes for it. Miho then slaps him and runs off crying. Honda stays at the arcade, searching for the watch until he is asked to leave. Dark Yugi suspects Akaboshi and wins the watch back in a Shadow Game. Honda is glad to see the watch returned to Miho and two days later, he offers to wait in line to buy her perfume.Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 004 Honda is present when Shadi tests Yugi. Using the Millennium Key, Shadi redecorates Honda's soul room, brainwashing him to attack his friends. He chases Miho and Jonouchi around the school, until Jonouchi touches the Millennium Key off him, returning him to normal.Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 006 Honda trains a Digital Pet in order to win the prize holiday in an upcoming tournament for Miho. He takes a couple of days off school to train the pet, describing his absence as maternal leave. He returns to school, right after Kujirada's pet Devil Master eats Anzu and Jonouchi's pets. Honda then links his pet, Super Strawberry to Devil Master to battle. Super Strawberry sweeps away Devil Master, defeating it.Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 007 Afterwards Honda finds a letter from Kujiara, saying Miho has been kidnapped. Honda locates Kujirada, but finds him badly beaten and learns Kujirada had been manipulated by Haiyama. Honda gets whipped by Haiyama, as he attempts to rescue Miho. While he's unconscious, Dark Yugi defeats Haiyama in a Digital Pet duel. Death-T In the block falling level of Death-T he is seemingly crushed and killed helping Yugi. Monster World Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! (Toei anime) characters